monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy of the Descendants IX: Chikyuu Will Burn
The airship hovered in the air above the skyline of Chikyuu, low enough to be able to see buildings and people. The southeast area of the city had been engulfed in blue flames. There was a huge angry mob crowded around Chikyuu tower (the very last structure of the first of Chikyuu's buildings, left standing as a monument to the founder of the city). Ukanlos soldiers stood in a circle around the edge of the tower, holding the crowd back. Kazir stood at the pinnacle of the structure. Gale took out a pair of binoculars from her backpack, trying to get a better look at the scene below. She quickly reeled away in disgust and threw up violently, falling to her knees. The others huddled together around her. "Gale? Gale!" mizu said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" "Look... just look..." Gale whimpered, crying now, pointing meekly to the binoculars. Skylar hesitantly picked them up, daring to look through them. She, too, came away crying, throwing herself into Makoto's arms as she did so. Five children, aged from ten to sixteen, had been hanged at the towers base outside.Thier left arms had glyphs from the Old Language scribbled on them in their own blood. 彼。ウィル。を返します。一度。もっと。(He. Will. Return. Once. More.) "Killin' people's one thing... but murderin' children... defacin' thier bodies..." Gigas clenched his fist. "That bastard, I'll kill him, even if it's the last thing I do!" he grunted, sickened. Altair pointed to a nearby building. "Set us down over there," he said monotonely. "You're the boss," Gale's father said, steering the airship away from Kazir's atrocity. __________________________________________________________________________________________ The airship set down a few centimetres off of the roof of the building, allowing the eightsome to disembark. After Gale's father said goodbye to his daughter and her friends, he called Mizu back. "You called for me?" Mizu asked. "Uh-huh. You love my daughter?" "...With my whole soul." "Good. Then you gotta protect her. If That psycho lays so much as a finger ''on her, it's on you. Understand?" "I'd die first," Mizu answered soberly. "...Then good luck, kid." __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Get down here, you psychopath!" "We've gotta bone to pick with you!" "Heathen scum!" "What the hells wrong with you!? Sickos!" "My baby!" The cries of the outraged and frightened citizens of Chikyuu blended into one another in an orgy of irate noise, the people baying for Kazir's blood. Kazir ignored their yelling, staring down at them with nothing but hate and glee in his milky-white eyes. Then his eyes came alive as one voice shouted louder than the rest. "YOU TWISTED BASTARD!" Gale and her group parted the crowd, forcing them gently aside with their powers to get through. Gigas lobbed a searing ball of fire at Kazir, who dived calmly off the edge of the tower to avoid it. He landed on his feet beside the hanged kids on his feet like a cat, as if the two kilometre drop was like two centimetres, making the cloud scream briefly in alarm. He was smiling now. "Nice to see you to, pet," he smirked sarcastically. "Enjoying the show?" "Shut up." "Not up for talking then. I see. Well, I do have to talk, and you gotta listen. So there's the impass..." "Get to the gaddamn point! Stop procrastinatin' an' tell us what ya want!" Gigas growled. "Alright, alright, geez! You lot need to tame your damn dog, he barks to much..." Kazir raised his had toward the hunters. It began to glow an otherworldy blue. "Maybe I should put him down!" he said smugly. "ENOUGH!" Altair shouted, frustration creasing his face. "If you're going to lord yourself over us, do it now so we can get to the master plan part already!" "Ooh, ''some''body wants the main course before the entrée! Marvelous! Alright, if you insist..." Kazir cooed. "Start talking, you son of a bitch, or I'll tear your throat out!" Skylar shouted. Kazir put his hand on his heart superfluously in fake shock. "My, my! So ''vindictive! That's rather uncouth from someone so young! Didn't your parents teach you about manners?" he cooed. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely ''interrupted, these filthy humans here," he gesture to the dead kids, "Had something I needed: blood. For Father's revival." he siad, grinning madly as he raised his arms wide. Six spheres, about the size of small rocks, of different colours- blue, green, red, black, orange and purple appeared around him, orbitiing him like planets, twilrling faster, and faster, and faster, until they coalesced into one larger shere of pure white, almost like a ball of ice. Now the others understood. "Father, rise again! This world...belongs...to ''us!" Kazir yelled shrilly. The huge icy ball then shot up into the sky in less that a bat of an eyelid. A dark cloud apperaed in the sky above him, a smaller dark cloud appearing from within. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck. The Chikyuu citizens began to disprse, screaming and running in fear, as the dark cloud dissipated, revealing tendrils of white ice, weaving together to form the shape of a huge white Wyrm, with white skin, bright white eyes, and a huge ruby upon its breast. Yaketsukuyona, the White Star, had returned. To Be Continued in: Legacy of the Descendants X: Wrath of the Ice Wyrm Category:Fan Fiction